Desperate for love
by Emi Sophie
Summary: Times got difficult for Kaoru ever since Haruhi joined the Host Club the relationship between him and his brother has changed. He misses the warm embrace he usally got from his twin. Will he be able to capture his brothers heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate for love**

Sunlight came in through the big window left from the king sized bed. Another day has started but although it was a lovely day Kaoru couldn't get himself to smile full heartedly. He new he and his twin-brother Hikaru had to go to school in less than an hour. Sadly he looked over to the other side of the bed, where Hikaru remained sleeping. Carefully he reached out his hand to stroke through the bright red hair of the one next to him. But before he was able to touch him the other boy slowly moved and opened his eyes. He just pulled back his hand in time, before his beloved brother noticed what he had in mind.

Recently the only time Kaoru was able to embrace his older brother was during the time both of them spend in the host club. It's not like Hikaru would have anything against his little brother touching him, Kaoru knew that, but the fact, that he also knew the feelings his brother had for him are only brotherly-love, not love in a romantic kinda way, was stopping him. Ever since Haruhi joined the club things between them started to change. Kaoru soon realized that Hikaru was fascinated by her and his affection for his little brother started to fade. A few months ago Hikaru used to hold on to his hand without reason, used to hug him without reason, but that had stopped.

"So your finally awake are you" Kaoru forced himself to grin at his brother "come we need to hurry otherwise we'll be late for school" he said, stood up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. "Ohh .. why dos school has to start this early? I don't wanna get up!" Hikaru nagged.

Kaoru ignored his brother. He knew that honestly speaking Hikaru couldn't wait to go to school just to see Haruhi.

He was standing at the sink washing his face when the older one entered. Through the mirror in front of him he could see Hikaru undress himself behind him. He heard the clothes fall to the ground and couldn't take it any longer. He toke the towel next to him wrapped it around his body and ran out of the bathroom leaving a confused Hikaru behind. He ran until he reached the other side of the mansion, fell to the ground and feeling tears running down his chin. Why did it became like this? Why did Hikaru had to fall in love with Haruhi? But most importantly why did he had to fall in love with his own brother, his twin-brother of all people?

He looked down and saw the erection caused by Hikaru, knowing he had to do something against it he went into one of the rooms close by and locked the door behind him. He sat down on one of the two comfortable looking couches in the room, took of the towel an reached for his erection with his right hand. While touching his cock he couldn't help but imagine his brother sitting behind him, stroking his dick, whispering softly into his ear "I love you!".

With that hot cum shot out of his lower body covering the black couch. A few minutes he remained sitting on the couch breathing heavily, not knowing that Hikaru was stand in the hallway leaning against the door.

He came after his brother concerned about the way he had behaved. When he had reached the other side of the mansion Kaoru was already in the room, sad and worried Hikaru wanted to return to his room when he heard someone moaning inside one of the rooms. As he wanted to open the door he realized it was his younger sibling and pulled back his hand. He wanted to go back so he wouldn't disturb him but couldn't get his feet to move, he could just stay there listening to the sounds his brother made while jerking off.

/ that was the first chapter, hope you liked it so far ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Every step he took towards the host club seemed to make Kaoru sadder. Only a few minutes left until his brother would leave his side once again to have fun with Haruhi. His expression must have shown his feelings clearly, because suddenly Hikaru stopped walking. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with a concerned voice. "Nothing!" Kaoru shortly replied. By doing so, he knew he hurt his brothers feeling, but he didn't know what else to say.

Hikaru who was now feeling angry and helpless at the same time grabbed his little brothers arm, slamming him into the wall an pinning him down with both hands, so he couldn't escape.

"Nothing you say! Then why are you looking this sad? Why aren't we having fun anymore like before? And most importantly why do I get the feeling that you are trying to avoid me all the time?" He shouted at Kaolin. "I don't want to tell you, so why don't you just leave me alone for once!" The younger one replied turning his face to the side because he knew he couldn't stand seeing his brothers hurt expression.

"Fine." Hikaru said coldly, released his twin from his grip and started to walk away. "Hikaru" Kaoru whispered unsure.

He hated to fight with his older sibling more than anything and was scared to death by the thought of him hating him but he didn't knew what else he was supposed to do.

"I know your secret." he suddenly heard a female voice saying behind a corner not far away from him. "Who is there?" he answered. "You love him don't you? That would at least explain your weird behavior recently." Range said as she came out of her hiding place. Kaoru eyes widened. What was he suppose to do now? He knew there was no use denying it so he decided to just spill the beans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week has passed since Range found out about Kaorus secret. She had promised to keep it to herself after they had a chat for over an hour. She also had the feeling that there as little hope for poor Kaoru as long as it wasn't sure for whom Haruhis heart was beating.

The girl tried her best to comfort Kaoru and it seemed to work. They were meeting nearly everyday now, went out to have fun or watched dvd's. Because of Range there was less time left to think about his unrequietet love.

„Your hanging out a lot with Range lately aren't you?"Hikaru suddenly asked while his little brother was doing his homework. „Yes" „How come? Are you two secretly dating?" Shorty after his older brother ended his last sentence Kaoru raised his head from his studies and looked at his twin. Could it be that Hikaru was jeaulouse of him spending so much time with Range and having fun with her instead of him? At least while asking him about the matter he didn't seem to happy about it. „What if we did? Would you have a problem with that?" Kaoru hopefully asked Hikaru. „No, of course not. I just wouldn't expected you two to become a couple because Range always goes on abut Kyoya." „She hasn't recently has she?" Kaoru said coldly. He felt annoyed because that wasn't the answer he had hoped for. „I guess not" Hikaru quickly replaid, his face showing a slight blush. Then he turned his face back towards the TV.

Did he just blush? Could it be that he really was feeling jeaulouse? Kaoru thought and couldn't help but smile happily, as he went on with his homework. But he couldn't concentrate on school related things now. Maybe this was his chance, now that Hikaru seemed quite flustered over the matter of him being together with Range.

He decided to give it a try at least and if Hikaru would get angry he'll just pretend it was a bad joke from the start.

He closed his book, stood up and went towards the bed his older brother was lying on while focused on the televison programm he was watching. Something about a guy that had to face the yakuza to protect his family. He stepped between his brother and the TV to get Hikarus attention. „Hey what are you doing? I am trying to watch the movie!" Hikaru said angrily. Kaoru bend down bringing his face up close to that of his brohers. With his right hand he softly caressed his twin brothers face, while looking deep into his eyes. „What would you do if I told you I would stop seeing Range if that is what you wanted?" Kaoru wispered moving his face even closer to that of his older brother so that there forehands touched slightly. „What are you saying? Who am I to interfer if you two like each other?" Hikaru said turning his face away from Kaoru. The younger twin grabbed his older siblings face and strongly turned it back towards him. „And what if I told you that you are the most preciouse person to me? If I said I love you more than I could ever love somebody else?" Kaoru started to move his face even closer his lips nearly touching Hikarus. „Stop joking around!" Hikaru screamed. He jumped of the bed leaving Kaoru and leaving the room slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As fast as he could Hikaru ran through the mension. He didn't now were he wanted to go all he knew was that he had to get away from his brother as far as possible. His face especially the parts Kaoru had touched felt incredibly hot and he didn't seem to be able to think clearly. What did just happen? Not to long ago things like that happend all the time. They were used to touching each other. But now? Why did it feel so weird?

Slowly Hikaru stopped running. By now he had reached the entrence of their home, leading into the garden. He felt the fresh air and thought that couldn't be bad. So he went outside. He sat down on a small bench in the middle of the garden. His mind being much clearer now he tryied to recall what just happend. He was trying to watch TV when Kaoru aproched him. And then his face came closer and closer. His hand softly caressed his skin. Before Hikaru noticed he had turned bright red. His breath becoming heavier. Again there was this weird feeling! He laid back on the bench his hand starting to move from his face going downwards. Every part of his body that got touched by his hand started to feel hot as well. Then he nearly reched his crotch.

„You want me to give you a hand?" Totally shocked Hikaru removed his hand from his body and sat up. Nervously he turned towards the voice he knew only his brother could be.

Kaoru was worried so he had decided to follow his brother. He wanted to apologise but when he found him he saw something he had alays wished for from the bottom of his heart. His older brothers face was bright red. At first he just wanted to watch him but as Hikarus hand nearly reched the end of its destination he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He wanted to touch him!

„I don't think your girlfriend would be to happy about you touching somebody else then her." Hikaru said trying to get back his cool. „Well I never said we were going out. That was just you jumping to conclusions." he replaid. Now Kaoru knew that he wasn't the only one feeling this way, allthough he wasn't to sure what part Haruhi now took.

„I see. So it was just my imagination that caused me to feel you moving further and further away from me." The older twin said laying his head into his hands. „No it wasn't. You were right. Things between us really did change. I believe it startet when Haruhi joned the host club. You startet spending more and more time with her than with me and I thought you wanted us to keep a bit more distance between us. So I tried to give you more freedom and time for yourself even though it made me feel terribly lonely ." Kaoru said sadly looking at the ground beneth his feet. Hikarus face instead quickly raised from his hands and turned looking straight at his little brother. „If you felt that way than why didn't you say anything?" „Because I didn't want to interfer and ruin your chances with Haruhi. I know you like her." „Are you an idiot! How could that be? Haruhi and I are just friends. She is fun to hang around and tese but that is all there is to it!" Hikaru shouted. „Does that mean you don't love her?" Kaoru hopefully asked and his brother replaid: „Of course not. If I did don't you think I wold confirm you about it? And you really don't have anything going on with Range?" „No I don't." „Well if that is the case then yes. I would appreciate you giving me a hand over here." Hikaru mischivously smiled and reached out his hand.

Right know Kaoru felt incredibly happy. He couldn't believe all this pain was coused by a simple misunderstanding. He moved closer to the other twin and took his hand. Hikaru pulled him towards him and made him sit on his lap. Then he softly touched his little bothers face. While Hikaru was stroking his face Kaoru felt Hikarus erection betwen his legs. „I should probably get to work it should be a bit painful by now." Kaoru wisperd into his brothers hand. He lifted his face and kissed his brother. It was a short kiss because he knew he couldn't stop for a while if it got more passionate. He left Hikarus lap and crouched on the floor befor his brother. Carefully he opend Hikarus trousers and pulled out his cock. Slowly he started to stroke it while Hikaru was leaning back. Then with his lips carefully kissing his twins tip. Hikaru moaned with pleasure. After he had placed a few kisses Kaoru began carresing his brothers privat with his tongue before taking it in with his mouth fully. It wasn't to long after that Hikaru began moving his hips in the same pace as his brother took him in with his mouth.

„Oh god! Kaoru! So good!" The older brother moaned. „Don't hold back if you feel like coming." Kaoru replied. He knew Hikaru was at his limit. The speed of there movements incresed and Hikaru finally came. Shooting his load right into Kaorus throat.


End file.
